Matchmakers
by SkyBell
Summary: After a party between 10 teens, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya decide to do some matchmaking and get these young ninja together. Main: KibaOc, Sasusaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.
1. Costume Choices

**Hope you like it :)**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"OMG!!! AI, HINATA!!!" Sakura screeched loudly into their ears making them jump. Sakura and Ino stood over them, grinning in amusement. Ai and Hinata glared at them with annoyance at being yelled at.

"What is it this time?" Asked Ai, not even bothering with a friendly hello. "We wanted to invite you to a costume party at my house. Everyone will be there. You have to dress up as an animal. The party starts at 5:00pm to whenever we want to go home." They now had their own houses since they were all ninja and since Sakura's parents were doctors, she had the biggest house so it made sense that it was being held there.

"Who do you mean by everyone?" Hinata asked, interested in the party. She and Ai loved going to parties with their friends. "Not counting us four, Sasuke, Shika, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Naruto."

Ai and Hinata looked at each other and knew that even if they didn't want to go, they'd be forced to go. They knew because Neji and Sasuke were coming and that was truly amazing. It was an animal costume party! They looked back at Sakura and Ino, who hadn't said a word, and said yes through their eyes. They did that a lot because there were a lot of things the girls didn't want boys to know so the had mini conversations with their eyes.

Sakura left before they could blink, probably off preparing for the party. "Sooooo… let's go buy some costumes." Said Hinata cheerfully. Ai nodded. She didn't have a costume for this either.

So they went on their way to the mall. During the walk there, they met up with Kiba and Nauto.

"Sakura invited you to the party? We're on the way to the mal to get costumes. Wanna walk there with us?" Kiba asked, grinning.

Ai smiled at him. It was a soft, sweet smile. Only Kiba ever got that smile. It was a smile reserved for him and him alone. "Sure."

They all talked about nothing and everything. It was really fun. No one in Konoha was surprised to see the four of them together and laughing down the streets. They usually hung out nowadays.

When they finally arrived at the mall, they checked the map for a costume store. There was only one in the whole mall. Hinata turned to the other three.

"Slight problem. I didn't want anyone to see my costume till the party but there's only one store and it'll be hard to avoid each other." Naruto jumped in at this. "Don't worry Hinata. The place is huge. While we go change we hide our costume, don't come out and search in different isles."

They stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads. He looked at them uncomfortably. "Wow. You said something smart that didn't include ramen! Amazing. Didn't know you had it in you." Naruto pouted. "That was a little mean."

"Whatever. Let's just get the costumes." Ai said impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor. She wasn't the most patient person in some cases.

With a shrug, they took a mini map of the mall so they could find their way there. Right… Left… Straight… Up stairs… Left… Left… Upstairs again… Stop. They looked up and opened their mouths but nothing came out. This had to be the freakin hugest store in the mall. Yes, even bigger than Wall Mart.

They rushed in without a word and began searching through costumes like crazy.

With Hinata 

She looked through the costumes, trying desperately to find the perfect one. _Angel… no… cupid… no… penguin… no…McDonald's Happy Meal… NO!!!!… This one's perfect! _She thought as she went through the costumes. She grabbed the one she liked, folded it up so it was hard to tell what it was a quickly went to the changing rooms. On her way there, she saw a costume for her cousin so she grabbed it knowing that Neji wouldn't have bought a costume.

She got into a changing room and put her costume on. Her white eyes lit up when she saw how great she looked in it. I won't describe it to you until the party.

She jumped out of it and back into her cloths, grabbed both costumes and went to pay and wait for her friends in front of the store.

With Ai 

Ai, however, wasn't as fast with finding the perfect costume as Hinata. Boy was she frustrated. Lots of them weren't animals and lots of them didn't suit he. Yet, it was hard to suit her with the light blue hair she had.

She was practically ripping her hair out trying to find a costume that would make Kiba notice her more than usual but that was hard. She couldn't go as a cat cause Kiba was a dog person. Cat was the only costume she found that suited her so far.

Just when she was about to give up and ask Hina for help, she saw the perfect costume for her. She followed the process like Hina and when she tried it on, she liked the way in fit on her perfectly. It showed a lot of skin but was not slutty.

She looked really good in it. Not that she cared much about cloths or makeup. That's why she liked Hina and Tenten better than Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura were cloths/boys/makeup crazy. They worried about they're appearances non-stop.

Not that looking good was a bad thing. She liked Kiba to think she looked good. Enough about that. She went out of the store after purchasing the costume and saw that Hina, Naruto and Kiba were already waiting for her.

They all hide their costumes pretty well but boys were cutely obvious. Hina and Ai knew what the guys were probably going to go as.

They each separately dropped by at their houses only Ai came over to Hina's place. The party started soon. An hour about.

"Hey, Hina, let's make some popcorn. I'm starved." Hinata just nodded and Ai got a bag of un-popped popcorn. She opened the microwave when Sakura and Ino jumped out of it.

"AHHHH!! God, I hate it when you guys do that! How do you fit in there?" Ai asked, peering into the microwave. It looked normal. She closed it.

Hina regarded Sakura and Ino wearily. They grinned evilly. Uh-oh. Ai and Hina recognized those grins. They gulped. Makeovers. The most evil of the evil. They tried to make a run for it but Sakura and Ino had them in their clutches and dragged the unwilling girls upstairs.

"Sooo. Where are your costumes. We need to get the makeup and everything to match. Isn't this going to be fun?"

"Ummmm, Sakura, aren't you gonna need to be at your house when people start arriving."

"I'll just be a sec. Ino's gonna do the makeover on me at my house. If you guys take your makeup off for the party, we'll have to use the non-removable stuff that doesn't come off without the remover."

Ai and Hinata gulped but didn't doubt her words. They quickly got their bags and dumped the costumes on the floor and went to cower in a little corner.

Sakura picked up their costumes. "Um, guys. Your costumes are different animals but kinda look alike. Oh well. You can look even cuter that way. These are adorable."

They also found Tenten in a corner. They sweat dropped. Ino and Sakura would make them all suffer. God rest their souls.

With the guys 

Naruto looked at the guys and their costumes.

"Hey, Neji, veryyy manly."

Neji's eye twitched as his costume was once again laughed at. 'Damn you to hell Hinata.' He thought. "Hey, let's make this more interesting. Last person to get a nose bleed gets to pick this party prank." Every party, the guys pulled off some kind of prank. The girls usually didn't notice and the guys fought over who got to decide it.

"Deal" They all said at the same time.

4:15. Party time.


	2. The Party and The Kiss

Cha. I love you all. Thank you to those who reviewed. Keep up the reviews and you will make me happy. Person who can guess what kind of pet I have gets a cookie. :P

-o-o-o-o-o-

"…"

"… 45 minutes before the party. Let's make this quick." Sakura said, checking her watch. With inhuman speed, they put the makeup on Hinata and Ai.

"Ok guys. You look great. We'll do Tenten at my house cause she's gonna smear it before the party but you two _do _want Naruto and Kiba to look your way during the party don't you. Now come on Tenten." With that, they dragged poor Tenten out of the house. Poor girl was desperately trying to get the gag off.

They freed themselves from the ropes and looked at the time. 4:30.

"If we get our costumes on now we can be a few minutes early for the party. Make sure you don't smear the makeup or we'll have to go through the whole thing again." Ai warned. Hinata nodded.

"FIRST ONE TO THE BATHROOM CHANGES FIRST!! Hinata screamed unexpectingly, starting for the bathroom before her words even reached Ai. A second later, she hurried after her friend with costume at hand. She was almost at the bathroom when the door slammed in her face.

'Damn you Hinata. Hiding behind the door just for the pleasure of shutting it in my face. Damn you.' She thought.

Later, in their costumes downstairs 

Hinata and Ai prepared to go out. They simply put on sweatpants and their coats then left. On the way to Sakura's house, they had a little talk about their crushes.

"Kiba is the perfect guy! He loves animals, he's nice, strong, cute and friendly! Oh, but he only likes me as his friend." Ai said sadly. Hinata sighed. 'She's so oblivious. She doesn't even know that Kiba is head over heels in love with her. Didn't she see the HUGE nosebleed he got during the summer when we were going swimming? Oh well. She'll find out sooner or later.'

It was then that they arrived to Sakura's house. It had Christmas decorations on it such as multi-colored lights, reindeer, snowmen and other things that the author is too lazy to describe. They came up the stoop carefully cause they knew it was extremely slippery. It started snowing big puffs of snow just as they rang the doorbell.

Sakura opened the door in her costume. She had little gray mouse ears on her head, a black mouse nose with whiskers and the tail and was wearing an outfit that matched it.

She crossed her arms and smirked as she leaned back on the doorway. "You guys are late, also you're the last ones to arrive," She said, watching them start to shiver at the now freezing temperature. They glared at her with more intensity than a thousand suns, as in only two percent as bad as Sasuke or Neji's.

Sakura soon (**cough ten minutes late cough**) took pity on them and let them in. Inside, it was warm and had comfortable carpeting. The song Chemicals React by Aly & AJ was playing.

_You make me feel_

_Outta my element_

Ai and Hinata took off their coats and sweatpants and handed them to Sakura who put them in the closet and Ai ran her fingers threw her slightly ruffled light blue hair.

Like I'm walking on broken glass 

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And your moving too fast_

Kiba and Naruto were laughing at Neji's costume, Sasuke was smirking cause he had a cooler costume and Tenten was going on about how cute he looked in it to Ino quietly.

What, ya wanna know what he was dressed as? Ok, Neji was a-…

Were you right 

_Was I wrong_

_Were you weak_

_Was I strong_

Humm, as I was saying, he was a-…

Yeah, both of us broken 

_Calling a moment_

STOP THAT!!! Anyway he was a… if your going to interrupted now would be the time. NO, good, he was a squirrel!!! Remember, Hinata picked it out for him. He had the big bushy brown tail, the ears and everything. He looked sooo kawaii.

And we lived So we loved 

_So we hurt_

_And we jumped_

Kiba and Naruto looked at Ai and Hinata and had nose bleeds, no matter how hard they tried not to. Oh well, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji already had nose bleeds so Kiba and Naruto were picking the prank.

Yeah, but the planets all aligned 

_When you looked into my eyes_

Ai and Hinata had similar costumes but they were different animals. Hinata was a black cat and Ai was a white bunny. They had an outfit that looked like a black one piece bathing suit with see through black tights and black shoes. Hinata had black kitty cat ears and a tail and whiskers on her face. Ai had big white bunny rabbit ears and a fluffy bunny tail.

I'm sorry but 

_Yah I can't reclose the eyes_

_Yah I can't reclose the eyes_

They both got a weird tingling feeling in their stomacs but pushed it aside like all the other times. But then, to Kiba's horror, he saw Ai accidentally step under a mistletoe and Sasuke was about to past right by her but that would trap them under together.

You make me feel 

_Outta my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like thetides pulling me under_

_Making it harder to breathe_

Sakura put a technique under the mistletoes so that no one stuck under there with a person of different sex could leave until they kissed. Who would waste their time making a technique like that anyways, shrugs. Probably Naruto.

Looking at tonight 

_How we feel inside_

_We cannot tonight_

So back to the initial problem, Kiba had to get Ai out from under them without looking stupid. Sasuke was almost there. Sasuke was actually trying to get to the other side of the room to avoid Ino and him and Ai didn't know of the fate that awaited them. Screw looking stupid.

Were you right 

_Was I wrong_

_Were you weak_

_Was I strong_

Kiba ran with Akamaru poking his head out of his coat. Sorry but I had to include Akamaru. By the way Kiba was of course a dog, Naruto was a fox, Shikamaru was a deer, Sasuke was a wolf, Ino was a pig and Tenten was a panda.

Yeah, both of us broken 

_Calling a moment_

_And we lived_

_So we loved_

_So we hurt_

_And we jumped_

Sasuke was seriously almost there and just as he stepped under the mistletoe, Kiba stepped under too.

Yeah, but the planets all aligned 

_When you looked intro my eyes_

_I'm sorry but_

_I can't reclose the eyes_

_I can't reclose the eyes_

So far, only Kiba realized that all three of them were stuck under. That is until Sasuke continued walking and he was suddenly shoved to the ground by some invisible force.

The last storm of color 

_Hops on fire_

_Sun is burning_

_Shining down on both our lives_

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke asked, pretty much shocked like Ai. I mean, it's not every day that you're shoved to the ground by an invisible force. Well, maybe it was normal for them but not at a friend's house. Well maybe Sakura's house but that's beside the point.

Don't let us loose it 

_Don't let us loose it_

Sakura turned to them at Sasuke's voice and smirked. Kiba got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomac because of that smirk. She turned to Ai. "You have to kiss one of them. That's the only way to get out. Take your pick.

Were you right 

_Was I wrong_

_Were you weak_

_Was I strong_

Ai looked between both of them, then back at Sakura. "Does the cheek count." She asked. Sakura shook her head.

_Yeah, both of us broken_

_Calling a moment_

_And we lived_

_So we loved_

_So we hurt_

_And we jumped_

Ai looked between them again. It wasn't really a hard choice. Either a sweet, animal loving cute guy or a cute, arrogant, quiet ice cube. Kiba of course.

We lived 

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

Ai took a deep breathe when she realized that everyone was watching. They were all evil people. Especially Sakura. She planned for this to happen to someone.

We're right 

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived, to love_

She slowly turned to Kiba and approached Kiba. Seeing this Sasuke, Ino and Sakura visibly relaxed.

When you looked into my eyes 

_And just like that_

_Why she can't reclose the eyes_

Kiba and Ai closed their eyes as their lips approached.

And just like that 

_Why she can't reclose the eyes_

_Can't reclose the eyes_

Then, their lips touched.

Please R & R. Please also note that this is the second time I write about lip contact so be nice but no false incouragement but suggestions are invited with open arms.


	3. The video tape dun dun dun

Yay. Another chappie. The last one really sucked but I seriously would appreciate the reviews. Waaaaah. Oh and copy this and paste it to the internet web thingy, it's a youtube sasusaku video but it's REALLY good: was then that Kiba realized that Ai was wearing makeup.

"GAHHH! You're wearing makeup! Are you sick?" He jumped away while he was saying that, embaressing her. Her eye twitched.

"WAHT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" she yelled, fire seen in her eyes, literally. Sasuke slowly backed away from the two now that he could, not wanting to receive any stray shots.

Kiba cowered, "Well, you don't normally pretty yourself up. Not that you're not pretty. Spare me." He added, seeing how angry she was.

Sakura came and whacked them really hard on the head. She looked really mad with the fire in her eyes and her fist clenched. "GUYS!!! YOU BAKAS! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TOUCHING MOMENT WHERE YOU KISS THEN DECLARE ETERNAL LOVE FOR EACHOTHER!!!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Seeing the looks everyone was giving her, she calmed down and adverted her eyes.

Ai and Kiba grumbled. Ai said something about it being a waste of her first kiss and Kiba said something that sounded suspiciously like a curse.

Sakura sighed and started walking away. They didn't know how good they had it. It was so easy for them to goof off but with Sasuke, she always had to stay serious and rational.

Suddenly, Shino, who hadn't said anything during the whole party, got up quickly and yelled, "YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO BE SERIOUS?! ESPECIALLY WHEN I LOVE BARBIE HORSE ADVENTURE!!" Then he ran out of the room…

"Awkward silence, a gay baby was born."

Ok, this party couldn't get anymore messed up could it? Then a fox crashes through the roof, grabs a bag of chips with its mouth then runs out. Ok, you proved me wrong. Anyways.

Ai was mad at Kiba, to say the least. Kiba was off planning the prank with Naruto, too embaressed to talk with Ai. Oh, look, there's a circle of people. Let's go see what they're doing. Ok, I'll shut up.

With da group of people 

Tenten sat in the small circle with Neji whom she dragged here, Shikamaru, who was dragged here by Ino and Ino.

They were about to have a drinking contest. Ai took out a camera to film them while they were drunk. What stupid things the author made them do.

(a/n: Hey! I heard that.

Kiba:You wrote it idiot.

A/n: Hmph. Well for that little smart coment, Ai's gonna be pissed at you for a while.

Kiba: …bitch…

A/n: hits Kiba over the head with a metal shovel.)

Three drinks later 

Ai turned on the camera and started filming her drunken friends. She, Sakura and Sasuke were probably the only ones who weren't drunk and would have to take up the responsibility of bringing the drunk ones home. She was responsible for taking Kiba, Naruto and Hinata home. How Hinata got drunk, no one knows. Sakura was taking Ino and Shikamaru home. Sasuke was taking Neji and Tenten home. When she asked why she was the one stuck bringing three people home they said that it was because she liked one and one was her best friend and her best friend's crush.

Great. She just heard someone break something. She put the camera down to go see what broke but here's the funny part, she forgot to press the off button.

Later after everyone was back to their daily training and stuff 

"Why are we coming here again?" Kakashi asked no one in particular. Tsunade glared at the copy cat nin.

"Because they had a party here last night and I wanna see just what they did."

Jiraiya opened the door and the three nin walked in and were greeted by a perfectly clean house. But, there in the garbage can was a video tape. Tsunade picked it up and looked at the camera on the table.

"I think that this is a tape of last night. Let's see exactly what happened."

The sound of laughter rang clearly from the Hokage's tower.

"This is rich!"

**Cliffy sorta. Check out the next chapter to find out what was on the tape. Lol. Sry for the long wait.**OkageH


	4. Prank!

**Okay. Let's put down the guns. Let me explain why I didn't update sooner.**

**Let's face it, the most busy I've been is going to Quebec for a week. I haven't updated because I've been… lazy. But that's all gonna change! I'm gonna update sooner from now on. No more waiting for months as long as you guys review, or else I'll make you wait.**

Sakura was walking down the street back to her house from training. She heard insane laughter coming from somewhere in town. It kinda sounded like someone found their students videotape of them and their friends getting drunk and doing stupid stuff then watching it with two perverts and are laughing their heads off. Wait a second. Sakura's eyes widen suddenly. She ran back to her house as fast as she could, praying that she was simply being paranoid and that this was all a dream she would wake up from soon.

She burst through her apartment and looked in her trash can only to find it empty. Sakura slapped her forehead. How could she forget? She took out the trash after going to see Tsunade-sama. Tsunade was acting sort of weird this morning. But maybe that was just because of her appearance after the guys pulled their prank. She was still pretty angry about it. And her door had been unlocked. She could've sworn she locked it. Oh well. At least the tape was gone. There was no way the laughter that sounded like someone found their students videotape of them and their friends getting drunk and doing stupid stuff then watching it with two perverts and are laughing their heads off could be because Tsunade had found Sakura's tape of her friends getting drunk and doing stupid stuff then watching it with Jiraiya and Kakashi and was laughing her head off. No way.

---------o----------

Tsunade and Jiraiya wiped tears of laughter from their eyes while Kakashi was nearly passed out on the floor from lack of oxygen. Not even they had thought that these teenagers would be acting this way when drunk. And the prank was priceless.

"We so have to watch that again." Tsunade stated, still breathless from laughing. The men simply nodded, for lack of anything intelligent to say.

--------videotape-----------------

Most of the teenagers sat in the circle with tons of sake bottle in the center. Each grabbed a bottle and Ai held the camera up, not that they could see, and counted "Ready, set… GO!" Everyone started chugging down the alcohol, even Hinata who had been cooed into drinking by Naruto. She literally couldn't deny him anything. Some of the teenagers were drinking messily in their hurry to win the contest. Sake was spilling all over their faces and splattering their clothes.

-------------pause----------

Their wasn't a way to describe all that happened next because everyone finished and grabbed more at different times so it was a completely uncontrollable mess. The kids wre quickly wasted. You'd think that it'd be a thing that most normal adults would scold and be horrified over but… Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't exactly what you'd call normal. They were laughing their heads off as if it was even funnier seeing it a second time, as if confirming that it wasn't just some dream they were having after having drank too much.

------------videotape--------

Now, most of the teens were stumbling clumsily to their feat, their cheeks cherry red from the drinks and they were laughing like crazy for no reason what-so-ever.

Kiba and Naruto went off to do something (coughprankcough) while Neji and Tenten were shamlessly flirting in a completely utterly drunken way.

Ino and Shikamaru were just standing there for a moment until Ino glanced at Shikamaru, grinned like an idiot and weakly pushed his shoulder "Tag yor id." (please keep in mind that she's drunk translation: Tag, you're it. I'll translate drunken speech for those of you who can't understand the art of being drunk… kidding lol.). Shikamaru pushed her back, just as weakly. "Nuh, you's it (translation: No, you're it)." Ino tried to push Shikamaru again but he started randomly running or stumbling, in his case, so the blonde girl ran after him. What started out as a game of tag ended up as a tickle war game, a broken vase, embarrassment on a video tape, several spilled sake bottles and passing out from, something… You figure it out, I've never been drunk before.

Ai had put down the camera awhile ago but now, someone ran into the table and knocked it down, making it face Naruto and Kiba. They were whispering together and watchers could just barely catch a couple words.

"… So you got what we're gonna use?"

"Yeah, it's all right here."

Here Naruto takes out a couple bottles of an unknown stuff and showed Kiba. Kiba visibly grinned.

"Sweet. How long do you think it'll take them to realize we're not actually drunk. Probably awhile still, considering their too drunk to notice themselves."

Naruto then stated, "Well actually, I'm absolutely wasted."

Kiba eyes widened and nearly popped out of his head. "WHAT! But you seem to be acting perfectly normal!"

"I think Kyuubi has something to do with it."

--------Kyuubi'sCage----------

The orange fox hiccupped.

-------BackOutside-------------

Kiba stared at him long and hard. "Dude, you mean that the ninth demon lord that attack Konoha when we were babies is _drunk_?!"

Here an awkward silence was between the two of them. So, they just decided to continue what they were doing before.

---------Normal----------

Don't worry, you'll see what the prank was.

Tsunade quickly turned off the video when she heard knocking on her office door. Jiraiya popped out the video and they looked around. "Quick" Tsunade hissed, "Stash it somewhere." Jiraiya looked around, "Where?" Tsunade pushed him, "Use you're imagination."

Jiraiya saw Kakashi just standing there. He looked at him and grinned evilly. Kakashi looked behind him as if to see if Jiraiya was looking at someone else. No one was there. He looked at Jiraiya again. "I'm getting a bad vibe off the way you're looking at me." He said, backing away slowly.

Tsunade answered the door and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ai and Tenten standing there, looking slightly worried and slightly different. They entered. Sakura spoke up first. "Tsunade-sama. Would you happen to have something to reverse this?" Tsunade smirked, not surprised by Sakura's new appearance, she had seen her this morning after all.

Hinata looked behind Tsunade to Kakashi and Jiraiya. She raised an eyebrow. "A-ano. W-what's wrong with K-kakashi's m-mask." Because there, where Kakashi's face usually starting forming, was just a large rectangular shape. Jiraiya looked at her and said equally, "A better question would be why do you all have blood red hair."

Tsunade grinned at them, "Don't worry. That stuff will wear off in about a week." Before any of the girls could protest, Tsunade kicked them out of her office and turned to the two males in the room. She grinned. "Now let's watch the rest of that video tape shall we."

**R & R.**


End file.
